embers_in_the_duskfandomcom-20200213-history
Primaris Psykers
The Primaris Psykers are the elite of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, and it is from their ranks that the majority of the organisations leadership is drawn.To qualify as a Primaris Psyker you need to wield power of at least Delta-level, be able to use all six basic disciplines in combat situations and pass tests of will and purity beyond even those of a Battle Psyker. Primaris Psykers are all expected to be skilled at the arts of war, though many of them are primarily focused on another area, whether it be research, healing or countless other fields. Skill Levels Once a Primaris Psyker finish their lengthy training they are assigned to a position that fits their skills and temperament, both for peacetime and for war. The most common military position is command over a Psyker Regiment, though with the assistance of a skilled second to ensure that the comparatively green Primaris does not cause issues. By the time they finish their training most Primaris Psykers are around fifty years old, and have the educational equivalent of both a university doctorate and an Officers Commission as well as their more specialized education. Veteran Primaris Psykers are those Primaris Psykers who have distinguished themselves beyond even the level expected of a Primaris Psyker. While many maintain leadership over a Psyker Regiment or even Brigade some instead are selected for the position of Conductor and control one of the Choirs of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. Veteran Primaris Psykers are usually approaching the end of their second century, and are often experts in their field, whatever it happens to be. Elite Primaris Psykers are considered to be the start of the leadership of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. These Psykers lead entire divisions of Psykers to war, and it is from their ranks that the majority of the Masters who lead the various organisations within the Adeptus Astra Telepathica are drawn. An Elite Primaris Psyker is a devastating foe on the battlefield, able to make use of their skills and powers developed over their centuries of life to great effect, and is expected to be able to match or defeat most hostile heroes. Master Primaris Psykers are the leaders of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica. Each of these ancient Psykers is the Master of a vital Office, Division or Order and is deeply involved with the management of their department at every level. These psykers are some of the greatest psykers in the Imperial Trust, and each one is expected to be a master of their field, and most often skilled in several other fields. On the battlefield Master Priamris Psykers are some of the most deadly fighters in the Imperial Trust, able to turn the tide of a battle with their presence and slay all but the mightiest of heroes. The Grandmaster Primaris Psykers are the High Command of the Adeptus Astra Telepathica, and it is from their ranks that the High Grandmaster and Department Grandmasters are chosen. Each Grandmaster Primaris Psyker is at the top of their particular field of psykery, and many are exceptional at several other fields. As the best Psykers that the Imperial Trust can field a Grandmaster Priamris Psyker is a strategic asset in war, able to change to coarse of entire campaigns and fight any enemy you are likely to encounter. Off Avernus anyway. Exemplar Primaris Psykers are Psykers of unmatched skill, whose actions are enough to effect the galaxy itself. So far the Imperial Trust has only produced a single Psyker on this level, and it is unlikely that it will produce another. To be called an Exemplar Priamris Psykers is to be considered to be among the best Psykers in the galaxy in your field, with all that that entails. Equipment All Primaris Psykers are equipped with Advanced Power Armour of their choice and weaponry generally restricted to Helguard Champions, and even there considered rare. Additionally all Primaris Psykers have a wide range of Master Crafted Psy-active equipment, including force weapons marked with Runes of Banishment and focuses marked with, Runes of Banishment, Runes of Focus and Runes of Protection. Hellflame Coral focuses also inscribed with Runes of Fire, or made out of Illusion Pine or Thundabeasts horn are provided to those psykers skilled in the linked discipline. Next they have a handful of small Talismans marked with Runes of Power, which contain a small reservoir of power which they can use in emergencies, either when they can not normally draw power or to empower a vital attack.They also have their armour reinforced with Dragon Turtle Shell and Runes of Toughness allowing it to be more easily strengthened by their powers. Powers Primaris Psykers make full use of all the powers and techniques available to psykers of their level. While they generally specialise in a discipline all are expected to be able to use every discipline in combat to a decent level. They most often use their powers as their primary weapon, particularly as you move up the Assignment levels. Category:Adeptus Astra Telepathica Category:Infomational